halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike-120
} - }} |-| Armored= } }} |name=Micheal Kenin |fullname= |spartantag=120 |homeworld=Scranton, Pennsylvania, |born=August 4, 2511 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=*6 feet 10 inches (unarmored) *7 feet 2 inches (armored) |weight=*106 kg / 233.9 lbs (unarmored) *442.8 kg / 976.3 lbs (armored) |hair=Brown |eyes= |cyber= |allegiance= |branch= * **Gray Team |unit=Gray Team |rank= Petty Officer Second Class |mos= |specialty= |battles= |status= }} Micheal Kenin is a commando and member of . Background Early life Micheal lived a suburban, middle class life with a military background. His father was a veteran pilot and her mother a retired military nurse. While his father had to be redeployed, his mother relocated to the city of Philadelphia. Training Micheal was abducted by the and taken to to be conscripted into the . Michael's ability to pilot a dropship just by watching the pilot fly him to the complex. This skill for technology would later be key to the survival of Gray Team in later operations. Michael also took mental note of the security measures within the camp. The doors, walls and floors that were used for keeping the Spartan children in, were subsequently shutdown by Micheal allowing him to sneak aboard a Pelican dropship and fly out of the camp. When the UNSC pursued him however, he crashed and dropship and was captured by the instructors. He was then taken back to the complex. Formation of Gray Team When Micheal came back to the Spartan training camp, he met two other Spartans that soon quickly became friends. His remarkable talent for technology and computers was able to have him choosen alongside Adriana and Jai to form . Human-Covenant War Michael was not present during the , unlike his two other comrades. However he did participate in the where he received numerous commendations for safely evacuating hundreds of civilians on his own, a choice that could have had him killed, or worse. Battle of the Rubble Canon Reference: .}} When Gray Team had been sent to destroy the navigational data found on the , Mike was the person piloted the Spartan's ship, the . Michael made a remark that if the Rubble should become hostile, they should destroy it with the that had been added to the Petya's weapon systems. When he made the statement, the , made her presence known on the ship. When the UNSC ship, had been attacked by Insurrectionists, Micheal stated that he could not protect the ship, but Juliana said she could. She also sent him the coordinates of Ignatio Delgado's location and told them to keep him safe at all costs and in return she would aid in the release of the Midsummer Night's crew. When they had discovered 's ship, the man responsible for attempting to sell the navigation data to the Covenant had been found, Micheal used his own design of an EMP bomb to disable the ship, preventing Peter from escaping. Micheal continued to pilot the Petya where he aided Adriana-111 in boarding the allowing her to retrieve the stolen navigational data. Falaknuma Gray Team comes to the colony of Falaknuma where UNSC forces guided what was left of the Rubble. However, the remnants of the Rubble disintegrated around the planet and forced the inhabitants to live in refugee camps on the colony. Intervention on Jacinto Battle of Carrow Canon Reference: Gallery MichaelArmor1-3.png|During a raid on a volcanic observatory outpost on Jacinto, 2552. MichaelArmor1-2.png| MichaelArmor1-5.png| MichaelArmor1-9.png| List of appearances * (first appearance; canon) * (mentioned; canon) * (canon) Category:Gray Team (LHF) Category:Commonwealth Human Characters Category:Commonwealth SPARTANS Category:Spartan-IIs